Usuario discusión:Dark PikaDex
Bienvenido Bienvenido a la wikia, soy Ultimate Diamantino y te recomiendo que hagas unos cuantos amigos aqui, despues crea tu personaje principal u OC y decide si hacer o una serie o una pokedex. Por cierto si no sabes que poner en tu perfil puedes poner esto: *Tus amigos aqui *Tus Pokemon Favoritos *Tu OC *Tus series *Una imagen grande de un personaje (como Rojo, Leon o Gol) o de tu pokemon favorita Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:07 16 may 2011 (UTC) Hey Hola DarkPikaDex, soy Ultimate diamantino, por si no te acuerdas fui el que te dio la bienvenida, solo queria decirte que he estado esperando a que continuaras tu historia y eso.... El Maestro del Suspense 22:21 14 sep 2011 (UTC) kukuku~ hai ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo? deberias poner cosas como la plantilla de tu perfil , tus wikiamigos... te lo recomiendo . [[User:Dark LUGIA098|'Dark Lugia']] ([[User Talk:Dark LUGIA098|'Discusión']]) 20:40 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah Pues es que depende de como sea la imagen, si es de google bien la puedes subir pero asegurate de la pagina web de la que viene, porque si es de una wikia tienes que pedir permiso, una vez hallas pedido el permiso de usarla y te digan que la puedes usar, se lo dices a CrazyP para que no vuelva a ocurrir y ya esta. El Maestro del Suspense 20:56 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Cariño... Eso se llama robar, cosa que no esta permitida aqui ^u^.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 21:52 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿No? ¿Entonces puedes robar lo que se te da la gana?, sorry pero si sigues insistiendo habrá bloqueo.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 22:10 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Chico, para que entiendas... NO te dejo subirlas, porque LAS ROBASTE!, ¿que no entiendes de eso?, las borrare de nuevo, y esta es la última advertencia.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 02:35 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hey oye He visto tu serie, y me gusta mucho, por eso si quieres te puedo ayudar coon el VS de Alisa que no te ha quedado muy bien, si quieres ver como me salen mira:Archivo:Vs_walter_gallade.png Archivo:Vs_sya.pngArchivo:Vs_luck.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 12:19 30 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Bueno, DarkPikaDex, la verdad es que he empezado hace poco a leer tu saga pero me gusta bastante/mucho. Te recomiendo que pongas algún diálogo más,así se hace menos pesado ^^. Y nada más, si necesitas algo (que no creo que lo necesites, eres administrador de WikiDex :P) aquí estoy yo :D Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif¡Soy Hermes, dejame mensajitos, y lee mi saga!Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 15:57 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Te acuerdas de mi? Pues bueno, estaba leyendo tu serie y creo que en vez de las grandes imagenes que usas te valdran mejor estas: Archivo:Roco_2_MM.png Archivo:Maya_estilo_MM.png Archivo:Mac_MM.png Archivo:Red_MM.png Si necesitas mas pon en el buscador de las imagenes: Ejemp. Roco_MM y saldra Pues Me los pides y te los hago Archivo:Minun_mini.gif Archivo:Electrico_TCG.png[http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ultimate_diamantino El] Maestro [http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/LVS del] [http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Poke_Parodias_del_Terror suspense] Archivo:Electrico_TCG.png Archivo:Minun_mini.gif Pero Es que los de roco y esos ya existen, en imagenes pones su nombre_mm y ya esta, lo mismo con los otros, pones Mineros_mm o algo asi y saldra, en cuanto a los que quieras crear, coje uno que se parezca, en este caso la cara_mm de red, Red_mm y lo copias, lo pegas en el paint y lo recoloreas, asi tienes uno nuevo Archivo:Minun_mini.gif Archivo:Electrico_TCG.png El Maestro del Suspense Archivo:Minun_mini.gif Archivo:Electrico_TCG.png 23:34 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Unete a mi serie http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Perla_Brillante_y_Diamante_Oscuro_InscripcionesOye Dark PikaDex unete a mi serie el link esta arriba y porfavor unete :D Inscribete Mira tu busca en el buscado Pokemon Perla Brillante y Diamante Oscuro Inscripciones y alli te dira como lo tienes que hacer Haste un personaje en mis inscripciones Hastelo ya que los puestos los quitan rapido porfavor...